Cuando cuentos se hagan realidad
by Chibi's Sister
Summary: Una historia de dos amigos, dos amantes, y finales felices que no sean felices. TxYxR.


Nota: Muchas gracias a todos que me ayudaron con esta historia y a todos que me animaron despues de mi historia anterior. El espanol no es mi lengua materna, pues, ten paciencia con mis errores. Gracias, y disfrutala.

* * *

Cuando los cuentos se hagan realidad

Es como un cuento de hadas. Están los dos amantes: ella, su princesa dorada y él, su príncipe azul, y ahora van a vivir felices y comer perdices para siempre. La novia lleva un hermoso vestido blanco y un velo largo de encaje sobre su elegante peinado rubio. Sus ojos verdes brillan. Ella está bella, la princesa perfecta. El novio no puede dejar de sonreír. Él tiene el pelo de punta de colores amarillo, negro, y rojo y sus ojos son morados. Lleva un traje negro con una corbata y una flor blanca. Parece un poco nervioso, pero está feliz, muy feliz.

Téa le mira al novio y sonríe con nostalgia. Ella cierra sus ojos contra el diluvio de recuerdos de los últimos quince años.

* * *

Téa y Yugi se conocieron un día en la escuela primaría y los dos fueron grandes amigos desde entonces. Pero, en la escuela secundaria, los dos fueron una pareja dispareja. Téa era bonita, atlética, e inteligente también. Yugi era bajo, callado y tímido. Era listo, pero no era buen estudiante. Le gustaban los juegos, pero no le gustaban los deportes. A Yugi le gustaban los otros tipos de juegos, los puzzles, los crucigramas, y los rompecabezas. Téa era popular y tenía muchos amigos y muchos admiradores también. A Yugi, muchos le consideraban raro y él tenía sólo una amiga, Téa. Yugi era su admirador más apasionado, aunque nunca dijo nada.

Todas las cosas cambian con el tiempo, y sus vidas no eran excepciones. La vida de Yugi cambió especialmente un año cuando hizo amigos nuevos y, con ellos y Téa, se embarcaron en aventuras emocionantes. Durante sus aventuras, Yugi ganó más confianza y coraje y se volvió una persona más fuerte y valiente. Cambió mucho, pero una cosa muy importante nunca cambió, sus sentimientos por Téa. Yugi la amaba, pero temía contarle sus sentimientos, porque temía que la amistad genial se arruinara. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella, entonces él no le confesó sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, Téa lo sabía. Yugi era su mejor amigo y ella podía adivinar sus pensamientos y emociones. No le dijo nada porque ella no tenía sentimientos románticos por él. En los ojos de Téa, Yugi era un gran amigo, pero sólo era un amigo.

Durante sus aventuras Yugi había conocido a una niña llamada Rebecca que tenía sólo doce años. Los abuelos de Yugi y Rebecca eran amigos. A Téa le cayó mal Rebecca, pero sólo le había conocido por un tiempo breve. Pero, después de que algún tiempo había pasado, Yugi y sus amigos se encontraron con Rebecca otra vez. Esta vez, la niña no era tan joven y no se consideraba una niña. Rebecca se enamoró de Yugi y decidió que Yugi iba a ser su novio. Quería salir con Yugi y le pedía vez tras vez una cita. Yugi siempre se ponía rojo y estaba avergonzado, pero nunca le dijo "no." Sus amigos pensaban que la situación era chistosa, pero a Téa le disgustaba. Estaba rabiosa con Rebecca y, a veces,… ¿tenía celos de ella? No entendió todos sus sentimientos, pero se sentía apenada. Ella sabía sólo que no quería perder su amistad con Yugi.

Los jóvenes crecieron y sus vidas empezaron a divergir y los amigos fueron a universidades diferentes. Rebecca fue a California para estudiar arqueología, Yugi se quedó en la ciudad para ayudar a su abuelito con su tienda, y Téa fue a Nueva York para asistir a una academia de baile. A Téa le gustaba la cuidad, le encantaban sus clases de baile, y conoció a mucha gente interesante. La chica bonita se había transformado en una mujer guapa, con el pelo corto moreno y lustroso y los ojos azules brillantes. Era encantadora e hizo muchos amigos. Su vida era estupenda, pero Téa no estaba contenta. Extrañaba a sus amigos y especialmente a Yugi. Yugi no era como sus otros amigos. Yugi era bajo y callado y no era bueno con las palabras. Pero Yugi era dulce, simpático y lindo en su propia manera. Yugi no era un caballero en reluciente armadura que derrotaba ogros y dragones, pero era un príncipe azul con quien una chica podía estar contenta todos los días.

Téa quiso decirle a Yugi sus nuevos sentimientos, pero no sabía en qué manera hacerlo. No quería escribirlos en una carta, o peor, en un correo electrónico. Quería decírselo cara a cara. Los amigos no podían comunicarse con frecuencia, porque estaban muy ocupados, pero en el verano todos se reunirían cuando regresaban a casa. Téa suspiró. Eran sólo tres meses hasta el verano, pero parecía una eternidad. Téa escribía a Yugi por Internet y le hablaba mucho por teléfono, pero todavía ella estaba impaciente para verle. "Te extraño un montón, Yugi," ella le dijo por teléfono una noche. "No es lo mismo sin ti."

"Me siento igual," respondió Yugi. "Ahora no tengo a nadie en quien confiar mis problemas. Necesito tu consejo."

"¿Cuál es tu problema?"

Pasó un momento de silencio. "¿Sabes que el día de San Valentín es el lunes, no?"

"Claro." El corazón de Téa empezó a latir rápidamente.

"Pues, necesito una idea para un regalo para una chica."

"¿De veras?" Su voz chilló con emoción.

"Sí. ¿Qué piensas que le gustaría a Rebecca?"

El alma de Téa se cayó a los pies. Por momento, no pudo decir nada. Finalmente, dijo, "¿A Rebecca? No sé…quizás un osito de peluche o quizás chocolate. A todas las mujeres les encanta el chocolate. Pero puede ser difícil enviarlo muy lejos."

Yugi parecía sorprendido. "Eso no importa, porque no necesito enviarlo. Rebecca está aquí. Ella y su abuelo están visitándonos."

"No lo sabía. No sabía que Rebecca y tú sois una pareja tampoco. ¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado saliendo?"

"Un mes, más o menos." Yugi se rió. "Pienso que estoy enamorado, Téa. Rebecca es una mujer increíble. Es inteligente, simpática, chistosa, y muy bonita también, ¿no lo crees?"

"Ah…sí."

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te sientes enferma, no?"

"No. Sólo estoy…cansada. Pero, Yugi, escucha."

"Bueno. ¿Que quieras?"

Téa vaciló y suspiró. "Nada. Necesito acabar mi tarea. Tengo que irme."

"Bueno. Cuídate, Téa."

"Cuídate también, Yugi." Téa tragó. "Adiós." Colgó el teléfono celular. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

* * *

Téa enjuga la lágrima que los recuerdos trajeron. No es un día para llorar para ella misma. Es un día para celebraciones, un día feliz. Toma su ramillete de flores a mano y se pone de pie. Es la hora. La música empieza y Téa anda por la nave de la iglesia. Junto al pastor, Yugi está esperando a su novia. Téa camina serenamente en su vestido elegante y toma su lugar en la plataforma de la Dama de Honor. Sonríe brillantemente mientras Rebecca viene por la nave como una reina en blanca. Rebecca toma la mano de Yugi y los dos repiten sus votos matrimoniales. Luego Yugi levanta el velo y la besa. Téa sonríe, una sonrisa lo suficiente animada para enmascarar su corazón roto. Ella mira a los dos amantes, tan felices juntos. El príncipe, la princesa, y el final feliz: es como un cuento de hadas que se hizo realidad, piensa Téa. Sólo que no es el suyo_._


End file.
